Siempre
by Viictoriia
Summary: Karis hace una reflexión de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo Matt. ¿Se confesara?


Golden sun no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Suspire cansada. Todo este viaje se había hecho una locura total entre que íbamos en busca de una pluma terminamos encendiendo faros y trayendo la oscuridad al mundo… sí… nada mal para los descendientes de los guerreros de tale… ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si lo supieran?

Nos habíamos detenido en un pequeño pueblo en nuestra misión, todos estaban armando un gran alboroto en la posada así que decidí salir de ahí para refrescar mi mente, camine un rato hasta que me encontré a Matt sentado en una banca. Primero me sorprendí de no encontrármelo ahí sentando en la soledad me acerque lentamente y mire en la dirección que él veía… Miraba una gran mancha oscura.

-¿Estas preocupado?

Matt salto asustado y termino cayéndose de boca.

-¿Karis?... Me asustaste… — Dijo sobándose la cara.

Comencé a carcajearme cosa que no le agrado al chico.

-Ya, me callo… — Dije sentándome a su lado aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

— No te preocupes — Se incorporo de nuevo a la banca.

— Mucha gente, ha estado sufriendo, por lo que en parte ah sido nuestra culpa…

Me sorprendí un poco… Rara vez Matt mostraba inseguridad.

— Lo vamos a arreglar — Dije con tono tranquilizador — Nuestros padres lo hicieron alguna vez… ¿Por qué nosotros no?

Él chico sonrió y se quedo en silencio.

— Gracias Karis siempre sabes que decir… — Le guiño un ojo — Iré con los demás ¿Vienes?

— ¿Estás seguro? Esos están haciendo un escándalo… Yo paso sabes que detesto eso…

— Me lo imagino… Iré a tranquilizarlos un poco…

Vi como se alejaba y volví a poner mi vista hacia el mar. Suspire. Yo no mentía, él siempre lo arreglaba, siempre encontraba una solución al problema. Desde niños nos las arreglábamos para meternos en toda clase de líos, pero siempre con ayuda de Matt podíamos salir de ellos. Él siempre fue así, callado pero observador, con más perspicacia que los demás, un líder nato. Así que todos depositábamos nuestra confianza en el…

— Quizás es por eso que te sientes presionado Matt…

Aquello no era salir de una cueva o pelear con algún grupillo de monstros, o salir de un bosque perdido, ni tampoco se trataba de salvar a Terry o a mi… se trataba del mundo… A nadie le gustaría tener ese tipo de responsabilidad. Pero él lo estaba tomando con bastante más tranquilidad de la esperada… Típico de él. Me encantaba eso de él. Bueno, me encantaba todo de él.

— Karis…

Volteé y vi Matt, me sonroje un poco al recordar lo que estaba pensando ase un poco.

— Ya he hablado con Terry… Ya estará más tranquilo… Sera mejor que vengas a la posada y comas algo… aquí hace algo de frio.

Le hice caso y caminamos juntos a la posada, aunque la cena estuvo agitada como siempre por los comentarios desatinados de Terry, agregando los del hijo de aquel pirata y él medio temperamental Amiti… todo aquello terminaría creando un buen ambiente. Nos fuimos a la cama, teníamos que madrugar, aunque yo seguía pensando en lo anterior… Posiblemente no era un gran secreto… Posiblemente Matt siendo tan perspicaz ya se hubiese dado cuenta de mis sentimientos… Desde que tengo conciencia siempre eh estado enamorada de Matt. Sonreí y con ese último pensamiento caí dormida. Nos levantamos muy temprano, para seguir con la misión, aun no conseguíamos la maldita pluma y nos faltaba arreglar el desastre.

— Ese equipaje se ve muy pesado karis, te ayudare...

Este le sonrió cariñosamente, odiaba esas sonrisas porque siempre me daba alas para pensar que posiblemente, podían tener algún futuro junto a él.

— Mat yo…

Se escucho un estruendo. Terry había molestado al caballo y este le había dado una patada en la cara. Todos comenzaron a reír. A Matt solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza al más puro estilo de anime, mientras se preguntaba si su amigo estaba bien.

— Eso constantes golpes en la cabeza la harán mal algún día… — volteo a mirar a su amiga — ¿Qué decías?

— ¡Ah! Nada, no te preocupes… Sigamos empacando…

— ¡De acuerdo!

Matt no necesitaba la preocupación del "amor", tenían una misión aun más importante y lo último que su amigo necesitaba era una distracción. Sera mejor que lo guarde y solo quizás cuando todo termine, podamos comenzar algo… Por las distracciones no se preocupaba… Mientras Terry se metiera en problemas eso no sería problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wazzup!

Siguiendo con mi cruzada de publicar fanfics viejos aquí esta uno de ellos ;) a pesar de que este foro no tiene tanto tráfico, aun así lo quería publicar, no me quería quedar con las ganas. Esta muy ligero ¡Espero que les guste! :B


End file.
